rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Provinces of Siangwaan
This is a list of provinces of the Republic of Siangwaan. Features Its capital is the sleek metropolis of Ei Ka. As it was formerly the residence of its former emperors, it was known as the "Yellow City" after the former emperors' robes and banners. * Ei Ka Metropolis (north-centre) ** This capital-metropolis has a high degree of autonomy. While its status allowed it to have easier trade and commerce with other countries, some mayors misused its status for their selfish motives. Nonetheless, it is a popular venue for financial meetings, pop culture conventions, or performances of every sort. ** This city replaced Kao Beng as the national capital before Siangwaan's fall to Thralondian oppression. * Kang Wa (centre) * Zu Zeuk Province (south, "Vermillion Pheasant") ** Lao Yukging Town *** Among its attractions include a bowling alley, dozens of cafes, a street market, a horse fair, stables, and the intelligent horse Dok Saau. Dok Saau lives at 16 Ang Yen Road. *** Tang Cheng Cafe *** Ban Cheong Field ** Gwai Yuen ("ghost fields"; the Haunted Fields) *** Although people still harvest rice on those fields, they were believed to be haunted by ghosts, so farmers had to wear protective charms to ward those spirits away. Some villagers also erected scarecrows to keep the ghosts out. They dressed them to resemble fictional characters, such as the Ruotanese gods Lashvansh and Lurisha as a king and a queen (complete with wooden haloes decked with stars). * ? ** Kao Beng *** The capital and residence of earlier emperors after the Second Kyrvotin Invasion. * Cheng Long Province (east, "Blue Dragon") ** Chau Yok Town *** Chau Yok town is notable for its keilin parks. * Bak Ho Province (north, "White Tiger") * Yun Wo Province (west, "Dark Tortoise Warrior") ** Mong Shanlang Range (west, "Dream Mountains") * Quttomar Labs ** Lieungming Hill * Achala Beacon Tower (west) * Grand Monunment to Gwaan Gong (northeast) * Hao Seng Province ** Muk Gan (northeast) *** This town was one of the International Jousting Championship's four venues in November 1986. * Wen Tang (southwest) * Sengshan Gwan (southwest) ** This border town has a station for a high-speed railway that connected it to Bovaran in Josol, finished at around August 1986. It is situated to the west of Mount Mandil. * Mo Luamlao (north) ** A coastal town. Parallel to the Heronoi port of Numize to the north. * Mo Lao (southeast) * Lam Ling Province (south, "Blue Monkey") ** This province is renowned for its misty forests and its apples. ** Gai Zeng (south) *** This border town has a station for a high-speed railway that connected it to Shoirazol in Josol. It is situated to the east of Mount Mandil. * Muraklar Province (southeast, aboriginal majority) ** Daisulon ** Dak-Rutai ** Ka Ravotin * Bay of Siangwaan (forms the northern coast, Siangwaan's only access to the Dunomin Ocean) See also * Provinces of Bujan * Provinces of Marnos * Provinces of Heronoja Category:Lists of regions Category:Lists Category:Unicorn Farmhand